Magic, Love, War
by Overmare
Summary: The world is full of chaos, and Daniel Tye has had enough. He decided to fight back, almost dying in the process. Escaping death he winds up in Equestria and has a whole new set of problems to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

With the world going to hell, there's not much left living for. Wars rage in almost every part of the world, there's not a single place safe from it. Violence has risen to an all time high after these short few months. The times ticking and there's not much left. Whatever happens when the time comes, it's not going to be pretty.

The military is starting to pour into my city, and every night I can hear them murdering the innocent. Sure it's their orders, but every night it _haunts _me that I may next and I can't let that happen. I have been thinking it over and over the last few weeks, trying to figure out a plan. It's not right. Nothing it right, but _something_ has to be done. Tomorrow morning im going to fight back. Fight for my freedom, fight for my life.

I will make the preparations tonight. Then without telling anyone I will sneak away and do the best I can, doing whatever I can. Tomorrow I have no name, I am only another vessel on this planet waiting to be killed. Waiting for revenge.

*****

_I can do this_ I tell myself as I stare at my bed with all my equipment. I have always taken interest in various types of swords, buying a few in my time. My two favorites, both being Japanese samurai swords lie on my bed, beside two police issue handguns. There is also some midnight black coloured clothing garments on the bed, making up a bit of a costume. There is also a pair of black combat boots, black leather gloves, and a black head piece. Figuring I'm a nobody, its essential no one can see my face.

I sigh and start to get dressed in my gear. Fully clothed, I attach the swords and both guns to the belt holding up my pants. I grab the head piece and slip it on to my head.

_It's time._

I walk over to the window, open it then proceed to wiggle my way through it. The cover of morning dusk helps me as I make way through the streets. As I approach my destination, I can see some sort of rally going on. There is a large mass of soldiers, along with a few citizens. If I'm going to make a move, I can't do anything to brash, and upset the crowed. Picking one off by one seems to be the best bet, but how I'm going to do it is the problem.

Taking cover behind a wall, I try my best at some bird calls to try and grab the attention of a soldier. Luckily one of them hears it and heads over. _Okay, here's my chance _I think as he marches on over. I start to pull out one of my swords and work out how I'm going to do this in my mind. I can hear the footsteps getting louder, and my heart starts to race a mile a minute. The footsteps stop and I can hear him right around the corner.

_Let's do this._

I quickly turn the corner and grab onto the man standing in front of my. I pull him down to the ground and drag him behind the wall. He struggles to get back up, but as I pull my sword to his neck he settles down.

"Who are you?" He shouts, almost alerting the other soldiers

"Doesn't matter. Why is the military here" I say

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Fine, Have it your way. I don't have time to deal with this" I say, stabbing my sword through his shoulder. "Last chance"

"You will have to kill me first" He mutters, blood dribbling from the side of his mouth.

"Wish granted" I say as I pull my sword out of his shoulder and swiftly slice his neck.

Killing him felt so good. It was a whole new experience, and I felt as if a new weight was being lifted. _These men deserve to die_ I think to myself as I watch him bleed out.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout

_Huh?_

I look behind me, and the whole group of soldiers has their guns pointed towards me. In a split second I hear gun shots and I snap back to reality and take cover. This is the real deal, the moment of truth. I poke my head around the corner and scout a few places for me to hide behind. I pick my spots and pull both guns out. I take a deep breath and push away from the wall.

Bullets fly everywhere as I fire my guns like a wild man, managing to get behind my first peice of cover. I'm taking cover behind a car which I know I can't stand behind much longer before it blows up. I check the magazines in the guns and only have a few left in each one.

_Damn, what the hell was I thinking _

I get up once again and start running to the next car to hide behind. I fire the last few bullets in one of the guns, managing to take out a few of the soldiers. Just before reaching the car I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I fall to the ground, sliding the rest of the way behind the car. I reach down and feel my stomach, bringing my hand back up covered in blood.

Staring at the blood everything becomes real slow, and I can feel my pulse all through my body. Gun shots continue to whip by me as try my best to get up.

_"What the hay is that thing!" _I hear a voice in my head say. _"Hey, Everypony come here and look at this!" _

_Voices? Everypony?_

I shake my head and check my mags again. One gun has no bullets left, while the other still has a few. I throw one gun to the ground and use both hands to grasp the other. I can hear the bullets stop for a few moments, meaning that they are reloading again. I take this oppertunity as a chance to pounce, and stand up. I aim my shot, and shoot one of the open soilders in the head. I watch as he falls to the ground, blood spraying on the men behind him. I take a few more shots, then feel the very same sharp pain again, this time in my shoulder.

_"I think It's bleeding! Spike, send a letter to the Princess!" _

_More voices? Wait. I know that name._

I'm on the ground again, still heavily bleeding from my stomach, and now my shoulder as well. I'm out of bullets and all I have left are my swords. It's all I have left, and I'm going to do my best to use it. I know I'm going to die, but at least I'm going to do down trying.

_"Princess what is that thing!" _

_Again?_

_"I need everypony to back away right now"_

_Wait a minute. No. I stopped that years ago, there's no way it's that._

I grasp onto the swords as hard as I can and stand up. I take a final look up into the sky before I charge towards the soldiers shooting at me. Everything is slow, and I can feel every little thing in my body. There's no pain as I keep running towards them. I can see bullets continuing to enter my body every step I take.

_I should be dead right now_

I'm right beside them, slashing my way through the group. Blood is flying in every direction, much of it is my own.

_"Twilight, I told you to back away!"_

_No. That's not it, It cant be!_

_"It keeps making weird noises, make it stop Princess!"_

Voices continue to flow through my head and I keep pushing through the ground, killing as many as I can. I should be dead right about now, But I'm not, and I don't now how.

_"Okay, I'm going to try something, and I need everyone to back far away" _

Everything goes white and I feel as if im stuck in limbo. I can feel a cold hard object touching my forehead, but nothing is there. _What the hell is going on, am I dead? I can't be_ I think to myself as I lay there.

"Okay, give it a few moments now" I hear, but its not in my head this time. The cold hard object has been lifted, and I the whiteness is gone, leaving behind only darkness.

I can hear some sounds much like the ones I was hearing in my head. This time its different, It's as if right there with them. I can feel my body again, but there's no pain. I try to move hand, and I can feel what seems to be dirt.

"Ah! It's moving!" I hear, this time the voice sounds familiar.

I open my eyes to the one sight I never would have expected. Everything is so bright and colourful, nothing like the world I live in.

_Fuck. No, This can't be. It's not, It's not possible. _

I sit up and look around. Everything seems so familiar, and I know what everything is. My eyes fall upon Twilight, and that's when I realize where I am. My first reaction is to get up and run, it's the only thing I know I should do. I get up push one of the ponies to the ground as I run as fast as I can. I can hear the... the ponies behind me shouting and screaming, but it died down as I got further away.

I come across a river and sit down at the bank. I finally get a chance to take in my surroundings an figure out whats going on. I take a look at my reflection and notice I'm still wearing everything I had on. The mask is missing, but everything else is still there, weapons aside. There is still blood all over, but I don't have any wounds. It's such a strange thing, leading me to believe that I am in fact dead.

I do my best to wash away the blood from my face and hands, before hearing someone, or, somepony should I say behind me. I didn't bother to look back, to afraid to admit where I am. The sound of a pony walking on the grass stops, and I can almost tell who is behind me.

"Umm, Hello? My name is-"

"Twilight Sparkle" I sigh, "And I know who you are"

Even without looking back, I could just tell how horrified she must be. An alien knowing who she is, even before he has seen her.

"How did you-?"

"Please, just leave." I tell her, not wanting to have any actual interaction with her.

"I, I can't"

"And why can't you" I ask.

"My friends dared me to find you" she admitted

I shake my head almost knowing which ones it was, "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie right? Figures."

I hear her take a few steps back, obviously scared. Who wouldn't be if an alien randomly showed up and knows everything about you.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I hear her whimper

I give her no answer. For some reason I can't seem to come up with one. It's not like im going to get up and start pounding on her, but like, I mean... I just killed people, and shrugged it off like nothing happened. For all I know, I'm dead as it is.

"I cant answer that question" I say, "But, I do know that I don't want to bring harm upon you. So tell me, what's the real reason you are here"

"I know what you are, and I want to learn" She admits

_How does she? No, shes just lying_

"I read some old books about these aliens called humans in the Canterlot library." She continues, "And I'm pretty sure that's what you are"

"Twilight" I say, turning around and finally looking her in the face, "Come sit down"

I signal for her to sit beside me, but she is weary at first. I sigh again and turn back around to look into the water. I hear her walk over and take a seat a few metres away from me.

"You must understand that I'm dangerous Twilight. You should listen to the Princess when she told everyone to leave"

She looks at me confused, unsure of how I knew what was going on

"How did you, wait, what?" She says confused

"Twilight please, just leave." I shake my head and splash some water on my face. "If being covered in blood isn't enough, then I will tell you this. I killed my own kind."

I say this with a bit of a smirk, almost proud of what I've done. Twilight sits there with a look of horror, mouth wide open. It looks like she is about to say something before a flash of light appears, and another pony pops out of no where.

Adjusting my eyes I can tell it's Princess Celestia. I can't hear her, but I can tell she is scolding Twilight, and she runs off. She turns around and looks at me, locking eyes and giving me somewhat of a death stare.

"You. You're coming with me"

With that there is another bright flash and everything feels light. It ends as quickly as it began, and I'm stuck strapped to a chair in what looks like a cellar.

"Hey!" I shout, "Someone tell me whats going on!"

I watch as Celestia walks out form the shadows and towers over me.

"What do you want with me Celestia" I demand

"Oh, so you know my name then. Good, we can skip the introduction." She says, "Now, do you understand why you are here."

I try to get out of the chair, but the bindings are too tight, and I cant get loose.

"No use trying to escape. You're not leaving this place yet"

I settle down and accept that I'm stuck here. If I am in fact dead, then this is some cruel joke of an afterlife.

"Listen, I know who you are, and I know where I am. I died, why am I here of all places?" I tell her

She looks at me as if I'm stupid and starts to laugh

"Dead? You think you're dead? Silly human, I brought you here right before you were killed"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is an ancient prophecy that I thought to be a foals tale, but up until now it's been proven other wise"

"A prophecy? What are you talking about?" I ask, obviously confused out of my mind

"It's not the first time your kind as come here" She sighs, "Each possessing a different type of element"

_Elements, what the hell is she talking about._

"For some reason I can't figure yours out. I could sense you were the prophet, but I didn't know why, so I brought you here. Is that good enough?"

"Just let me leave, please" I plead

"I can't let you just _leave_, But I will release you to roam this world" She lowers her horn to my arm and uses her magic against it. I can feel my arm start to burn as she continues to use her magic to it. Some sort of symbol starts to burn into my skin, pain increasing every second.

My arm throbs as she stops using her magic against me. The symbol singed into my arm has no meaning to me, but after she did it, I felt a whole lot stronger. I see Celestias horn light up once again, breaking the ropes loose.

"You may leave now. But know this, harm anypony, and I _will_ kill you" She says, and she uses her magic for the last time to teleport me back to where I was.

I'm back sitting on the same grass beside the river. It's dark outside and seems like everyone, I mean pony is sleeping. I don't have any place to stay, so the only place I think about trying to find is the library. Perhaps I can reason with Twilight somehow.

As I walk back to town, I start to recall even more about this place, remembering almost every little detail.

_It's been years, It's amazing I still remember anything from the, the show. _

I have only my thoughts to myself and I trudge through town. Thankfully there isn't any ponies out to spot me, which is a good thing.

_I was such a happy person in those days. God how things have changed._

I arrive at the giant tree in no time. I go to knock on the door, but freeze up before my hand hits the wood.

_Wait, what am I doing?_

The door opens and Twilight is standing there as if she knew I was coming.

"The Princess sent me a letter, please come in" She says

I smile and happily enter. I'm still wearing my blood soaked clothes and want to take them off badly. Without thinking I take my shirt off and throw it on the ground. Twilight freezes and stares at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask

"That symbol, on your, arm is it?" She walks over to take a closer look at it, "I seen that in a book once"

She uses her magic to levitate a book off one of the shelves and places it on the table. She flips through it trying to find the symbol.

"Aha!" She shrieks, "I found it!"

_That was fast._

"It says here that this ancient Equestrian symbol representing magic. It also says that the symbol is only found on those who have been chosen as the prophet" She continues to read, "This symbol is the most rare of them, only ever been seen once. It only comes to those with the ability to posses and control it. The bearer is born with the magical abilities... and the rest is just about more prophet stuff" she finishes.

_Magic? what the..._

"Let me try something" She says, walking back over to me. She puts her horn close to the symbol singed into my arm, and uses her horn against it. I sharp pain courses through my body and I feel light headed. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I can feel myself hit the floor.

_Great._


	2. Chapter 2

As I open my eyes, the morning suns rays enter into my eyes. I stretch out and roll over in the bed im lying in. I run my hands through the silky smooth sheets and kick the sheets off with my feet. Still pretty goggy I get off the bed and walk around the room scratching my privates. That is, until I realize im not im my own room, and there is a little green dragon right in front of me.

I look down and notice I'm completely naked, then back at the dragon. _Oh shit_ I think to myself, and run back into the bed, covering up with the sheets.

_Why the hell am I naked? And how the hell did I wake up in this bed!_

I watch as the dragon, who I now remember is Spike, runs out the room horrified. Some chatter goes on downstairs, and I hear the sound of hooves clopping coming towards me. Twilight enters the room levitating what seems to be my clothes.

"Spike" She says, "Can you wait downstairs please?"

Spike closes the door behind him, and Twilight proceeds to come towards me.

"Stay right there" I demand, "You have some explaining to do"

She stops dead in her tracks, and the clothes fall down onto her. I must have raised my voice because she looks a little horrified.

I go to open my mouth to speak again, but Twilight winces at the motion.

_Ah shit, always the bad guy._

"No no, look, that's not what I meant" I say, "I'm just shocked is all"

"Are you mad?" She frowns

"No, It's just" I sigh, "How are you not afraid of me"

"I, I'm terrified" She admits, "But.. I know what it feels like to be alone"

I sit there and stare at her. She has a blank look on her face, almost as if she was playing old memories over in her head.

I get up out of the bed, bringing the sheet with me, wrapping it around my waist. I walk over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. This is my first time ever touching a pony. She felt soft and warm, and it made me feel pretty happy.

"Clothes please?" I ask

She snaps back to reality and levitates the clothes into my hands.

"Do you mind?"

"Huh?" She says

"Can you leave the room so I can get dressed" I ask

She gives me a confused look at first, but agrees to the terms, and leaves the room. I look at the clothes and notice all the bullet holes in them. A flash memory plays through my mind of recent events, and how the hell I survived it. I shrug it off and put on my clothes.

Fully clothed now, I throw the blanket onto the bed and start my way out of the room. I scan around it noticing a few things here and there I remember from the show. A few things were misplaced, but nothing major. I look down at my arm and see that same symbol that was burned into my flesh. Just looking at it I could still feel it stinging a bit.

I make my way downstairs to be greeted by Twilight, and a still very scared dragon. He is hiding behind Twilight holding a scroll, trying to use it as a weapon. As I walk down the stairs, my foot gets caught on something, and I begin to tumble. I close my eyes in preparation for the fall, but I don't feel anything. Instead, I open my eyes and can feel myself levitating to the bottom. _Must have been Twilight _I think to myself.

"Thanks, I would have fallen there" I happily thank her

"Huh? But I never..." She starts, only to be cut off my spike

"Look!" The dragon gasps, "That thingy! It's glowing!"

_That thingy? huh?_

I look down at my arm again, and notice that the symbol was glowing a bit. I expected there to be some pain as well, but none came. _Weird_ I think, _what the hell was that_.

I think nothing of it, and determine that Twilight is just playing tricks on me. Just as I go to speak, there is a knock at the door.

_Yup, that's what I need right now, another pony._

"Going to answer that?"

I see Twilight stamper around, trying to figure out what to do. She obviously doesn't want anyone to see me, or let alone let anyone know that I'm here. _Let's test this_ I think to myself and go to answer the door myself.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asks me

"What do you think, I'm going to answer the door"

"No!" She exclaims, "You can't!"

I open the door to be face to face with a pink mare. She jumping around like she usually does, with a big smile on her face. The minute she sees me, she stops bouncing around and stops dead in her tracks. Her mouth drops wide open and she screams at the top of her lungs. She jumps into the air and wiggles around trying to run away. I guess I scared her off.

"That's why" Twilight frowns

I close the door and go to sit down on a chair.

"So Twilight" I start, "You still never told me why I was naked"

"I, um" She stampers, "I, I, I thought that you..."

"Thought that I what? Don't wear clothes? You thought It would be okay just to strip me of my belongings?" I started to raise my voice.

"No, well yes, I, I'm sorry!" She cries

"Sometimes sorry doesn't just cut it" I snicker

For some reason I start thinking some evil things. I get up out of my chair and make my way over to Twilight, and she starts to back away.

"Wha, what are you doing?" She panics

I don't answer her and continue my way towards her. I see spike run over to her, ready to defend her at any cost. I think nothing of him, and push him away. I'm towering over Twilight, and I see a very scared look in her eyes. I raise my hand ready to slap. I thrust my hand town towards her, but stop mid way.

I back away horrified, thinking about what I was just about to do. I trip and fall on my behind and I continue to stare into Twilight eyes.

_What the hell was I just about to do. That's not me, at least, anymore. Ugh, stupid stupid._

I find my way into a corner, and wrap myself up into a ball, horrified at what I'v just done. I told her that I didn't want to bring her any harm, and now look at me. Not even a full day here, and I'm already trying to hurt a pony. I swore I would never hurt another innocent soul, not after-

My mind cuts off as I replay some more horrific memories of events that I was forced to live through. Forced to participate it.

Suddenly, the door is forced open, and five ponies come rushing into the door. _There's the rest of them_ I think to myself. Pinkie pie sees Twilight, and the first thing she does is bolt over to her. The white, and yellow mare both follow her, both staring at me as they rush over to their friend. Rainbow dash and Applejack come charging towards me, and I put up zero defence. I feel horrible as it is, there is no sense in fighting.

The two mares jump on me, and I struggle not to get pinned down.

"What do you want with Twilight!" Rainbow shouts!

I give her no response and she continues to wrestle with me. Applejack bucks me in the side, causing me to keel over in pain.

"What the fuck!" I shout, holding my side.

"It speaks!" Rainbow exclaims

I push them away using a little bit of force and try to get up. I push myself off the ground, towering over the two ponies.

"Quick! It's going for Twilight!" one of them screams

Before I know it, the last thing I see Rainbow Dash flying straight towards me. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground knocked out.

I open my eyes and try to move my body, but I appears that I'm tied up to something. I try to wiggle out of it but there is no use. _What is it with ponies and ropes _I think to myself.

"Well well well, look who's away" Applejack chuckles.

"You better let me out of this" I demand.

"And what? Let ya beat us like you did ol' Twilight? I don't think so" She says

"He never hurt me" Twilight cuts in.

"Then why was Pinkie telling us that then?" Applejack says.

"I don't know, but he never hurt me" Twilight says.

"See? Now let me down!" I demand again.

"Whoa, not so fast there. Now that we got cha', you got some explaining to do yourself" Applejack says.

I know that there is no hope in trying to convince her to let me down, so I might aswell explain some things.

"Fine. What do you want to know, Applejack" I say

"I wanna know yo- Wait. How do you know my name?" She asks

"I know everyone. er, pony in your case." I respond

Applejack turns around to Twilight and stares into her eyes.

"Now Twilight, you better tell me the truth here. Did you go and tell this, this _thing_ all about us?" She asks her

"No! I swear! He even knew my name before I told him it" She pleaded.

"Oh. Well then, what's _it_ called it?" Applejack asks her

"I, I don't know. He never said." She tells her

Applejack stands there confused before returning back towards me.

"Alright. I want to know everything, starting with your name." She demands.

I sigh and lower my head. Submitting to a bunch of ponies was never my plan, but I guess im being forced into this then.

"Fine. If you must know, my name is Danny Tye, and I'm what is called a Human. I live- _lived_ on a planet called Earth, before coming here that is" I start.

"Did you say Earth?" Applejack asks.

I nod.

I continue my story, only including things that happened once I got here, leaving out a few things such as my encounter with Celestia. The whole group was crowded around me, though they staying a few feet back. I don't blame them though, like I said before, I'm an alien. I finish up telling my story, and the bunch just sits there staring at me. It's not like I wasn't expecting it or anything, but it feel weird having them sitting there staring at me. They don't seem to look to convinced, so It looks like I'll be tied up a bit longer.

"And you swear you never touched Twilight?" Applejack started

I couldn't give her an answer, because after all I _was_ going to do _something_. I shudder at my own thoughts and shake my head to get ride of them. Even more memories from way before begin to poor into my head, and I can't seem to get rid of them.

_What the hell is going on, It was never this bad before._

I manage to push away my thoughts and memories to try and give any sort of response to the farm pony. Might as well tell the truth, might make things easier in the end.

"I had intentions" I finally manage to get out.

Applejack looks at me in disbelief. Violence was a very rare thing in their would afte rall, so It's probably hard for a pony to comprehend it. Even more so, she must feel pretty mad as well, knowing someone wanted to harm one of her friends. I think anyone would be all up in arms to defend a good friend.

"Applejack, I swear he didn't touch me" Twilight insisted.

"Twilight, please stop. I _was_ going to harm you, whether you choose to believe it or not" I say.

_But, what stopped me?_

"You didnt though!" She snaps back, "And everypony is making a big deal out of it!".

"Why are defending me like this! I admitted to what my intention were!" I respond.

An awkward silence fulls upon us, and nobody seems to want to speak. I never noticed until now, but spike was missing. _Where the hell could that little bugger be_ I thought to myself. Last time I saw him was when I... _I pushed him out of the way. _Man do I ever feel bad about that too. It's like the past is seeping back into me.

Right when I was about to say something, right on que a flash of light enters the room. There stands Celestia with Spike at her side. _Off to get the Princess I see._ The six other ponies in the room all bent down to greet the Princess, and in return she greeted them as well. She walks over to me and flashes a look of disapproval.

"I knew this was going to happen" She begins, "Now hold still".

It's not like I'm going anywhere, being tied up and all. Celestia moves in closer to me, touching my forehead with her horn.

"Now this will only hurt a little" She says.

Her horn illuminates with magic, and my pupils dialate. I'm plunged into darkness at first, but then I start to see some images. The images looked familiar, but I couldn't quite work out what they were. As things become more clear, I could see that there images rushing past me were in fact my old memories. I'm now being forced to re-live everything I have ever done. Every single thing I have ever done is being brought back from a place I pushed them away into a long time ago. All the horrible, horrible things, all being laid out for me to see. Just like that, it was all over, and I'm looking at the Princess once again.

_Did she just... see into my memories?_

"So it's like that" She says, "Only figures seeing as how I brought you here".

"You seen my past?" I ask.

"Yes, and there's no doubt I chose to bring you here wrong" She says.

"I'm guessing spike already filled you in?" I ask

She nods.

_That little shit._

"I must admit, I was going to strike her but something, something stopped me." I say.

"I know." She says.

I was going to ask how she would know, but it just clicked in my head that she just tapped into my memories._Damn unicorns and their magic _I thought to myself.

"Now, Everypony go home and let Twilight handle this" The Princess starts, "Everything will be fine, I assure you all that"

One by one each of the ponies agree and head out the door. Applejack is the last to leave, grunting on her way out.

"Alright, I'm going to leave now. Feel free to let him loose when ever Twilight" She tells Twilight.

"Sure thing Princess" Twilight says.

I watch the two exchange their goodbyes like a mother and daughter would do, and they part their ways. The Princess teleports out of the room, leaving just Twilight, Spike, and me. Spike stares angrily at me, and I still don't blame him much. Twilight walks on over to me and half undoes to rope.

"Just a few things before I set you free" She starts, "Why didn't you hit me, and well, uh. What did you do that the Princess was talking about" she asks.

_I knew she was going to ask that. _

I sigh and gather my words.

"Special Operatives" I say.

"Huh?" She says.

"I was part of a secret Special Operatives group many years ago. I was trained as a killer, and that's what I did. There are things I did that I regret. Things I wish I could forget, and forget them I did. But now everything is coming back." I begin.

"What do you mean?" She aks.

"The things I did... I was forced to hurt innocent people. Forced to do things other wouldn't. I became a machine for war, a machine for murder. But then I somehow found a remedy, and It started to fix things. I learned about future plans that was in store, and I couldn't handle it anymore, so I got out. I changed as best I could, but memories still haunted me. So that's why Twilight, That's why I never hurt you. After that day I swore I would never hurt another innocent soul" I finally finish.

_Yeah, that remedy being My Little Pony._

She unwraps my bindings and tackles me into a hug. It looked like she was tearing up a bit, but I couldn't tell.

"Whats wrong" I ask.

"Thank you!, thank you!" She says, "For telling the truth".

I embrace the pony wrapped around me, and all my thoughts begin to fade. It's almost as if she is repelling the evil, repelling the hatred. Some sort of emotional bond is already starting to form, and I just got here.

"Twilight" I say, "Why were you defending me like that" I ask.

"I, I don't know. Something was telling me you didn't mean to, and I listened to it" She says.

I don't say anything and continue to hug her. Right then her stomach growls, and we break the hug. She giggles a little, and her stomach growls once again.

"So breakfast?" She ask.

"Yeah, sure thing" I say.

She gets up and walks into her kitchen. Spike rushes in behind her, still pretty scared from me. It's going to take some time him, for every...pony to get used to me. I don't expect them to ever accept me, since it seems I might be here for a long time. I just want them to acknowledge that I'm here, and to not be afraid. The number one thing though, is that I hope Twilight will forgive me, for everything. I must have put her through one heck of a scare.

I stay seated where I have been for the past bit, and think about my future here in Ponyville, and everything that's going to come with it.

"Are coming to eat breakfast?" Twilight shouts through the door way.

"Yeah, give me a second" I say.

I can't help but smile at the thought that I'm actually in Equestria. All my old Brony days are coming back, and it feels great. Even through the darkness I can still find happiness. And that happiness is here, with Twilight and the others. But, for now I remain and Alien in unknown territory, left to discover what it has to offer. _So thank you Celestia, Thank you for bringing me here_ I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been days since my arrival, and I've stayed locked up in this tree since then. I wouldn't really say things have been good or bad either. Being around Twilight takes away all the memories, and I like that. I fear if I leave somewhere else, they may return and bad things could happen. So for now, my plan is to stay here and see what happens.

I still find it strange that Twilight is so… I don't know, comfortable around me. I want to ask, but I don't know if it's the right time to do that yet. I'm sure she has her own questions to ask me, but am I ready to answer those at all? I don't know if I will ever be able to tell her how I know her name, know her friends name, or let alone everything else.

Spike still keeps his paths far from mine, and I don't blame him, I would do the same. I don't think he will ever forgive me for the events that happened when I first arrived. I still think about that time I fell down the stairs, and wonder if maybe in fact it was me. The last few nights, I've tried to activate my, well… whatever it is, and try to get some reaction. So far, it's been to no avail, and I may start going crazy over it.

Maybe I'll ask Twilight about it, just maybe.

I hear a knock at the door of the room Twilight set up for me. The door opens and Twilight comes strolling in with what looks like some new clothing.

_Did Rarity make these?_

"Mornin' Twi"

She smiles at me.

"Good morning Danny, My friend Rarity had these made for you. She just remade the things you already had, but at least you have more than one set right?"

_Called that one._

I sit there and stare at her, thinking that maybe now would be a good time to put everything on the table.

"Is everything alright Danny? You don't look so well" She asks me.

"Come have a seat on the bed, I need to ask you something" I respond.

She trots onto the bed, and sits down right beside me. I can feel the warmth of her body against mine we are so close.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Why?" I ask.

She looks puzzled.

"Why are you so… comfortable around me? You don't know me and yet you bring me into your home. Even after I warned you, I'm still here. What is it? Why?" I ask again.

She pauses for a moment for turning me to her, and looks deep into my eyes.

"Because… because I know what's it's like to be alone. What it's like to not have any friends, nobody but yourself and the empty darkness." She answers.

Continuing, "When I saw you, I could see you were just like me. Alone and afraid, having nobody but yourself. Yes I was scared at first, but ever since I found my friends, I don't want anyone else to know the feeling of being alone. I don't know anything about that prophecy stuff, but you have a purpose being here, and even if everyone is scared of you, I will still be your friend".

_Am I afraid? I mean like, I'm a trained assassin, how could that even be possible._

I don't know whether to respond or not. I'll I could think of is just hug her, so that's what I do. I grab her tight and thank her. While we hug, and room illuminates once again, and I notice it's coming from my arm again. We start to levitate off the bed before I break the hug and we fall back down.

_Whoa._

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you think it has anything to do with the time I fell?"

She shoots me a surprised look.

"Try to do it again" She tackles me, but nothing happens this time.

_Huh._

"Let's just forget about it for now. We have a day to start." I say.

"Yeah I guess. Breakfast is on the table, let's go."

We head downstairs for breakfast, and see Spike is talking to a white unicorn.

_Rarity._

"Thanks for the clothes" I say to her.

"Hmpf. If it wasn't for Twilight, I wouldn't even consort with the likes of you ". She snubs.

"Rarity!" Twilight barks. "I told you he's my friend, and he's fine".

"Whatever you say dear. I just don't like him". With that, Rarity says something to Spike, and makers her way out of the tree house.

"Sorry about that Danny. She just doesn't understand like I do."

"No. It's alright, I get it. I wouldn't like me either"

She frowns after I say that, but a smile lights up her face again.

"Hey, I'm going to the market after we eat to pick up some things. Would you like to come and get out of the house for once?" She asks me.

Out of the house. I haven't really thought about going outset yet. It's not that I don't want to, it's the fact that I'm scary, and might cause quite a commotion. If I learned anything from the whole episode with Zecora, it's that ponies don't take to kindly to strangers. What makes it even worse is that I'm an "alien" to them. No, I need them to see I'm here.

"Yeah. I think I will tag along."

Now with her saddle bags and all, Twilight and I make our way to the market. Pony after pony, each stop to stare at me. It doesn't bother me, but I worry about how Twilight is feeling about it. I know she's got quite a reputation, and I don't want to ruin it by replacing her title as "The pony that has a human". I try not to think about that, and continue our way to the market.

Just about there I can see one of Twilights friends, Applejack, standing at her applecart. I would have probably guessed that it was the first place we were going to head, but it wasn't. The first place we stopped at was a cherry stand, then a flower stand. We stopped at a few more places, but still no apple cart.

"What about Applejack?" I stopped to ask.

"What about her?"

"Don't you want to go say hello or something?"

"I don't want her to be mean towards you"

"Twilight. I can take it, and probably deserve it. I don't want your friendships ruined because of me" I assure her.

She slowly agrees with what I'm saying, and we make way to Applejacks cart. Applejack sees me beside Twilight, and shoots me a rude gesture.

"It's okay Twilight" I reassure her.

"Why hey there Twi, and erm… Thing" She spits the last words out.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "That thing is my friend. And his name is Danny."

"Whatever ya say Twilight."

The two began to talk, and I cut out of the conversation to let them converse. As they talked I couldn't help but notice some sort of a tremor in the ground. I paused for a moment to make sure I wasn't going crazy. The tremor was slowing getting bigger as I stood there. Unsure of whether they could feel it as well, I was going to say something before we all heard a massive roar slice through the air.

"What was that" Applejack said.

I squinted my eyes to see further down the road, and noticed some movement. There were two or three dots that I could see that were gradually getting bigger. Just as the dots got bigger, the tremors got bigger, and so did the roars.

"Danny, can you see anything?" Twilight asked me.

I raised my hand to my eyes for an even more clear view, and I could see clearly what was coming towards us. Three large raging Manticores. I start to mutter words under my breath, swearing at the oncoming danger.

"What is it?" Twilight asked again.

"Twilight" I started, "Manticores only live in the Everfree forest right?"

"Normally yes, why?" She asked.

I didn't have to answer that question. The Manticores were close enough for everyone to see them running towards the market. I looked around the market, and noticed every single pony in the area cowering behind stalls. I looked beside me to see Applejack and Twilight doing the same.

I looked at Twilight to find some sort of answer, but the look in her eyes screamed fear. The feeling I got in seeing Twilight in fear, is unlike anything I've ever felt before. I start to feel mad, and the urge to destroy whatever is making her feel this way.

I know what I have to do.

"Applejack. That sign beside you, is there a spike on the end?"

"I think so" She says in fear.

"Throw me it."

She takes the sign out of the ground, and throws it towards me. There was in fact a sharp metal point at the end. I could use this to fend the raging beasts off. I rip the sign part off, leaving only the metal pole.

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked.

I looked over at Twilight, and noticed her eyes tearing up. After seeing her this way, I was pushed off the edge.

"This."

I broke right into a sprint towards the out of control Manticores heading towards me. As I grew closer towards them, I noticed they were only a tad taller than I, but much bigger.

I had zero fear. I'm a trained killer, and I'm always ready for things like this. I looked back at Twilight to see her covering her eyes with a fore hoof. I looked back at the beasts, and one of them leapt towards me.

As it came down towards me, I stopped in my tracks, and thrust the metal pole up towards it head. The pole pierced right through its skull, killing it instantly. Blood began spraying all over me. It was a feeling I was used to, and sent me into blood frenzy. I got a wicked grin on my face, and pulled the pole out of the dead body's skull. Blood poured down the pole, and onto my hands.

I stared down the next beast in my path, and chuckled. I gripped the metal pole, and charged towards him. I swiped at me, but I was able to dodge it before lodging the pole right into his heart. It swiped again, managing to just scrape my shoulder. I was covered in my own blood now as well, and I twisted the pole deeper into its heart.

It fell the ground, pulling the pole out of it as it fell. As I locked onto the last Manticore, I was feeling some strange sensation. My arm started to glow, and I was starting to lose conscience of myself. It felt like I was lifted out of my body, and I could see myself at a third person view. I could see my arm well lit, and my eyes were glowing a bright white. It reminded me much like Twilight when passed her entrance exam.

I watched as my body levitated off the ground and took aim with the pole. The metal was starting to glow, and turn a white color itself. Now locked onto the beast, I watched as my body threw the pole like a spear right towards it. It looked like the pole was cutting the air itself, creating a very loud scream. A loud crack shot the town, and the head of the Manticore was hit clean off.

My body remained suspended in the air, with a bright white aura surrounding me. The aura was beginning to pulsate, growing larger and larger. A single beam flew out, and hit a building smashing a large hole in the side.

I could see Twilight running towards me in tears. If one of the beams hit her, I don't think I could ever live with myself. I tried screaming out to her, but to no avail, nothing happened. I watching in horror and the inevitable was about to happen.

I closed my eyes as Twilight leapt into the air and tackled my body. I was brought back into consciousness, and could feel Twilight holding me tight. She was bawling her eyes out, and I could feel my power slowly start to slip away. The blood I was covered in was seeping into Twilights coat, staining it a deep purple.

With the last of the power disappearing, my arms glow turned off, and I fell onto Twilight.

Regaining control of myself, I grabbed hold of Twilight and stood up. I was holding her up as she continued to bawl her eyes out.

"It's okay Twilight, its over." I said as I stroked her mane.

I don't know why, but I felt the most close as I ever had to Twilight at this moment. Ponies all around got up and walked towards me. They formed a large circle around the bloody dead Manticores with Twilight and I standing in the middle. Applejack walked through the crowed and right towards me.

She looked right up and me with an astounded look.

"You… you saved us"

I nodded, and let Twilight down.

"You risked your own life to save us" Applejack said again.

I looked over to Twilight, now clearing her eyes and smiling up at me.

"I promised her that I would never let anything hurt her. And nothing will. Even if it means my own life" I started. "She cared enough to take me in. She was the only one to insist,, even after I refused. I owe her everything"

Four other ponies came bursting through the crowed. It was Twilights other four friends, each looking more surprised than the other.

My vision was slowly starting to blur, and that's when I noticed-

"Hey, you're bleeding!" One of them shouted.

I couldn't make out which one pointed it out, but I almost forgot one of those damn things got me. There was a massive gash in my shoulder, and I was still losing a lot of blood.

I felt myself hit the ground with a thud. It was hard to keep my eyes open, and before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

I open my eyes, and find myself in what looks like a hospital room. There are a few other beds in the room, most of the empty except for a few. There's a nurse at one of them, attending to one of the ponies.

The last thing I remember was a horde of raging beats coming towards me and then-

_Oh shit…_

"Where's Twilight?!" I shout.

I get no response.

"Twilight!" I shout again.

I franticly look around the room, and see no sight of her. I try to get out of the bed, but a sharp pain shoots through my body. My shoulder is aching, and wrapped up in bandages.

_The hell happened?_

I looked over to see if the nurse was still there, and she was missing. I try to get out of the bed again, but the pain in my shoulder is too much to bear. I would normally give up, but I still don't know where Twilight is.

Just then, the door to the room opens, and the nurse comes in.

"You, where's Twilight!" I demand.

"Just settle down, everything will be okay" She says to me.

"No! It won't be okay, I demand to know where-"

Almost like in slow motion, Twilight came strolling in from the door, with her friends behind her. She had a massive smile on her, and it made me smile too.

"Twilight!"

She rushed over to me and jumps on the bed, giving me a big hug.

"Are you okay? Last thing I remember is being at the market, and then these big… horrible things came running and-"

"Shhhhh" she puts her hoof over my mouth, "You saved me, you saved us all"

"And were mighty grateful for it too" Applejack came up beside me. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened".

"Yes, and I'm the most grateful" A mystery voice comes out of nowhere.

_The hell is that?_

Princess Celestia walks into the room, and everyone in the room bows down to her.

"I need a moment alone with your friend here, if that's alright with you Twilight".

"Of course!" She says. "we will be just right outside".

Twilight jumps off the bed, and leaves the room, her friends following right behind her.

"You understand that attack was because of you right?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I assume Twilight has told you about the prophecy?" She asks.

"Well, Not much no" I answer.

"You see, every few thousand years, the balance between the two forces that drive our world become imbalanced, and stuff like you just encountered occurs".

"Okay… and?"

"The first time this happened, one of your kind was brought here. At first we thought your kind to be some sort of a divine being. After the human fixed the balance, we learned different. I just pray you don't turn out the same way".

"Why, what happened?" I ask.

"It's not relevant at this time. All you need to know is that more things will happen and you will be the one fix it."

"I think I can handle that."

"That's what I wanted to hear. You will know when everything's over, trust me".

_What does she mean by that?_

"Oh yes. One last thing" She starts. "I've seen the way you are around Twilight. If your promise is true, then I have no problems with you."

_The way I am around Twilight? What?_

"That's all", She says, and makes her way out the door.

With the princess's departure, Twilight and friends come back into the room, with Pinkie bounces all over the place. Twilight walked behind them, big smile on her. I smiled back at her, feeling warm inside, and that's when I released what the princess meant.

_The way I'm around Twilight, huh._


	4. Chapter 4

A week has gone by, and I'm only now being released from this hospital. Twilight tried to stay as much as she could, but I told her to go out and have some fun and not worry so much. Of course she didn't listen, bringing a whole whack of books to read while I remained here. I'm just glad that I had some company.

Though… I had one thing on my mind with my stay at the hospital.

_Death._

Am I afraid of dying? Honestly… I can't really remember If I am or not. Killing became my second nature, and was something that became somewhat of a hobby. Spending this short little time I have in Equestria is really making me question a lot of things.

Mainly, this whole prophecy thing. It all seems a little fishy to me, but I can't seem to figure out why. I mean, come one. "The balance between our two worlds" sounds pretty fishy to me, something else must be going on. But alas, this is neither the time nor place to be pondering such things. I just want to get back home and-

_Home_

Do I even have a home anymore? I used to have a home. I mean, if I could call it a home with all the shit that was happening. I guess I'll be living with Twilight from now on, not like I don't mind that or anything.

Back at the Library, it feels almost refreshing to be out of that bed. Speaking of which, I've yet to spend an actual night here. Where or how am I going to sleep.

"Hey Twilight"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I've only just realized, if I'm going to be living here, where am I going to sleep?".

Twilight just stares at me with aw.

"Um, Twilight?" I poke at her.

"You really are desensitized, Aren't you" She stares at me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"You literally just got out of the hospital from fending all of Ponyville off from a pack of Manticores, and you want to talk about where you're going to sleep".

_Huh. I never thought about it that way._

I let that sink in for a bit. Then something hit me hard, something I would have never expect somebody like me to feel.

"Hey Twi" I start, "Do you ever think I'll go home?"

She was taken aback with what I said.

"I don't know. But…" She grabs my hand, "This can be your home. If you want that is".

I can't help but smile at her. I pick her up, being significantly lighter than I thought she was going to be, and hug her tight.

"Thanks Twilight".

"Hey!" I hear. "What are you doing to Twilight!"

It's Spike. I let Twilight down so she can speak to him.

"Spike, you're going to have to listen. I know you're young and don't understand, but, he's going to be staying with us" She explains to him.

Spike mumbles something under his breathe, and walks away.

I stood there and couldn't help but stare at Twilight. Nostalgic memories flowed through my mind about all the pony episodes, and realized just how much she had been through as well.

Something then clicked in my mind.

_The elements_

Celestia said something about humans being elements of the sort. I look at my arm and notice that there is no symbol there.

What the hell?

"Hey Twilight" I say still looking at my arm.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asks.

"I need to talk to Celestia".

"Huh, why?"

"Twilight, Now!" I accidently raise my voice at her.

She cringes.

"Sorry" I say, "But, It's kind of important."

She calls over Spike to write a letter, but before he could reach for a quill, there was a flash of light before us.

It was the Princess.

Man does she ever have a knack for showing up on queue.

"How did you?... nevermind. " I start, "Look, I need to talk to in private". I look over towards Twilight, "Twi, think you and Spike can go upstairs?"

She nods her head in agreement and heads upstairs. I hear the door close, and focus on Celestia.

"I think I know" I say.

"Know what?" She questions

"There's no 'prophecy' as you call it, is there"

"Of course there is, why else would you be here". She almost chuckled.

"Don't try to pull that shit with me. I'm not one of your little subject that actually believes everything that's going on."

"You honestly think there's a different reason you're here?"

"I don't think I caused some sort of rift between the two worlds as you put it. Something else is going on, isn't there" I stare at her.

"You don't want to take this route; you're not going to like what you find in the end".

"Tell me the truth".

"Alright, look. It's true you're not the only human to have ever come here. Long before when my sister and I controlled the elements, we called upon the humans to help when in dire need". She started, "The last human brought here represented the element of magic ."

_Wait what?_

"Alright, so what's the point?"

She sighs, "That human is still here, which is the cause of these weird occurrences. We have been able to keep them under control, but lately it's getting a little too much. Without being able to control the elements, we had to do something. We found you, and summoned you as quickly as possible. We had no idea there was another element of magic".

_I guess I do have magic then. Huh._

"So you summoned me to get rid of this other human is what you're saying"

"At first, no. I thought you being here would boost Twilights power so that she may one day defeat the human. But, after finding out about your… well… special talents, I'm sure you can do a whole lot more".

"Well, find somebody else to be your personal assassin. I don't do that anymore, I'm done with that" I spit at her.

"I'm not asking you to do it for me." She responds.

_What?_

Celestia looks up the stairs.

"I'm asking you to protect her. "

My eyes widened, and a sharp pain ran through my chest. I imaged this other human over taking the town eventually making its way to the library. I can see and hear Twilight. She's screaming as a balls of fire rain down on her home- our home. I try to move to help her, but I can't. I'm stuck, and I can't do anything about it.

I couldn't image letting anything happen to her, because I.. I lo-

"Nothing is going to dare harm Twilight, If it's the last fucking thing I do".

"Good. Now, if there's anything else-"

"Yeah, one more thing" I cut her off. "Since Twilight's the element of magic, it automatically makes us pull together, right?"

"No. That's something you both are going to have to figure out on your own, to which I'm sure you already know why."

She smiles at me as she blinks away once again. I can hear the sound of clopping home down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight asks me.

"Yeah, everything's is going to be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

I guess it's the couch tonight. Maybe I can work something out with Twilight within the week to clear out an old room or something. At least then I would have the tools to build something for myself if not provided. I don't really mind though, at least there's a… I guess you could say a tree over my head.

This will be my first night with a peaceful sleep. Or, at least willing I would say. The hospital bed was quite lumpy and hard. But, I guess the ponies wouldn't really notice after all, because you know… they're ponies.

Then it crossed my mind that the couch was probably going to be the same way.

I sighed and decided that it's a lot better than the floor, or outside for that matter. At least Twilight has the decency to let me stay here.

I lug myself over to the couch and plop myself down. It's surprisingly comfortable, something I wasn't expecting. It's that, or I'm just used to the hospital bed. I'm going with the former on this one.

I lay there just staring at what I guess you would call a ceiling. I could start to feel all my new responsibilities take its weight. Although I'm used to all the killing and such, there was never any meaning behind it. But now… now it's because I'm going to try my hardest to protect the one thing left in my life I lo-

_I have to stop thinking about it._

Even if she doesn't know the real reasons for why I'm actually here, I have to try my best to make it seem like nothing wrong. Well, if attacks like the last don't happen again I should be fine, but who am I kidding. If I know anything about war, this isn't anywhere close to the beginning. This… other human is obviously out for some sort of revenge. Coming to think of it, it's awfully strange that things just start to happen as I arrived. He must know I'm here.

I shake my head to change my mind. I can't be thinking about anything like that, not right now at least. All I want is some sleep.

I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep. I didn't think sleeping was going to be this hard.

I hear hooves clopping down the stairs, so I do my best to pretend I'm sleeping. I don't want to seem like something wrong or anything.

I feel what seems to be a blanket fall over top of me. I manage to squint my eyes open just a tad to see that Twilight is putting a blanket on top of me.

She must believe that I'm actually trying to sleep, because she's trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm sorry about my friends and about everything else" She starts to whisper. "I know how hard it is to be alone. I just want you to feel welcome. I just want you to know that I trust you with every bit of my heart. Good night Danny, sleep tight".

Just then I feel her kiss my forehead.

_Yeah. Goodnight Twilight._

I wake up to an empty house. I guess Twilight must be out with Spike somewhere. I wander my way into the kitchen, and realize that there's no edible food for me to eat. I make the assumption that Twilight out buying some food that I could perhaps eat. That probably makes sense anyways.

I looked out the window to see that this particular day looked quite nice. Ponies everywhere were screaming and running, as if something were chasing it.

_Wait… what!?_

I take a second glance, and notice that there are in fact ponies running all about.

_You can't be serious._

It was then I heard a loud rumbling sound, shaking the entire house.

_What in the blue hell made that noise._

I look over the horizon to see a massive sea serpent type creature with three heads, rampaging through town.

_Oh shit…_

_Oh shit, Twilight!_

I rushed out the door as quick as I could, making my way to the center of town first. It seems like that's where all the ponies would head first. I was right by that, I decided to just follow the direction they were heading, and it was leading me straight there. Most of these ponies were giving me weird looks, since they have not seen me before. Alas, I did not care. I just needed to find Twilight.

"Twilight!" I shouted.

No answer.

"Twilight!" I tried again, but still no answer.

"Do any of you fucking ponies know where Twilight is!" I yelled furiously.

I was then I turned around and realized how close the beast was to us, and who was in front of it.

There she was… Twilight. She was raising her horn to the beast, trying to defend it off from the town.

_No…_

I seen one of the beasts giant claws come swiping down towards Twilight. She would never see it coming. Everything was in slow motion. I had less than seconds to spare. I need to think of something, and fast.

Then it hit me.

_Magic._

Wait… I don't know how to use magic. This can't be the end, it can't.

I pictured a life without. A life by which I failed. Failed so fast, and yet so easily.

I focused everything I had towards my arm. Sadly, nothing was working. Maybe this was the end after all.

Then, all I thought about was Twilight. I thought about how life would be like without her, even thought we've only known each other for so little.

Just at that moment, I felt limp.

It was the same feeling as when I fought off the manticores, just one week ago. I could see my body in a state of pure power. My eyes were glowing, and I was hovering just slightly about the ground.

Just like that, I watched my body almost teleport to Twilight I moved so fast. I pushed her to the side, blocking strike with a single fore arm. The blow was stopped immediately, sending a jolt of energy back into the beast that swung it. I never moved an inch, as if I was an impenetrable wall.

I leapt into the air, meeting face to faces with the monster. With a single swing of my arm, a sonic boom of energy crashed through the air, slicing all the heads clean off their necks. Blood was showing all around me, but not one drop touched me. My body focused its power to the now tumbling over body, sending a surge of magical energy towards it. With a massive crack, the body exploded into thousands of bits of flesh. As each piece hit the ground, it disinigrated into a black ash, then being absorbed into the ground.

My body was realized of its power, returning me back in control.

There has to be another way for me to protect Twilight than killing…

_Shit, Twilight!_

I immediately rushed over to where she was now with her friends. The first thing I did was grab her, and hug her as tight as I could.

I never wanted to let go. For the first time in my life, I felt something I have never felt in a really long time. Being scared.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I pushed you " I begged her for forgiveness.

She, along with everyone else was awestruck. They're all probably wondering what in the hell just happened, but none of that is my concern right now. I just want to make sure Twilight is alright.

"How did you…" Applejack started to say

"… do that" Rainbow finished.

I'm not sure if, you how I'm going to actually explain myself. I mean, I don't even know how to control my own magic.

Twi and I continued to stare at each other. I was itching for an answer, but her eyes kept scrolling all over the place.

"Twilight, please" I urge.

"Danny. You… you saved my life" she said softly.

I could see a tear forming in one of her eyes. I pick her up again and hold her tight. I can feel her quivering in my arms.

"Come on, let's go home" I whisper in her ear, and start walking back to the house, like nothing even happened.

The ponies watch me carry Twilight away from everyone. They were all still in shock from the events that had just happened.

I guess Twilight dosed off into a nap while I was carrying her, because by the time we reached home, she was fast asleep.

I set her on the couch, and at the same time, spike her friends came barging in. This surprisingly didn't wake her up.

I motion them to keep quiet, and point towards a sleeping twilight.

_Man is she ever cute like that._

"Everything's fine" I say. "Just a little startled is as".

The ponies go wide eyes like earlier before.

"Little?" Applejack starts, "You... and magic… and wah?"

I look over to dash who looks like she is about to speak.

"You didn't do anything freaking with Twilight and now you have magic… did you?" She questioned.

'No, It's nothing like that. I'm sure she will tell you all about it when she wakes up".

"Why her, can't you tell us?" Applejack asks.

"Listen. There has to be a better way for me to protect Twilight, and slaying anything that comes towards her is not going to work".

"Protect her?" All of them question

"Like I said, she can probably tell you. But, I have to speak to Celestia about something something." I sigh, "Tell Twilight that I'm sorry, and thank her for everything".

"Why what are-"

I focused on what it felt like when my body loses control and gains its magic ability. I thought about teleportation, and where I wanted to go. Just like that, I was in Celestia's castle.

_Well that worked pretty well. Going to have to remember this._

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, human?"

Huh? Oh, its Celestia.

"I think I might have come up with a solution to stop these attacks, here and now." I begin to tell her. "I figure, the only reason this other human is launching these degree of attacks is because he knows I'm here."

"Go on" She says, like almost in a demanding tone.

"I can't even control my magic when I would need it the most. What good is that if I can't even use it to protect Twilight? So… what I'm asking is…"

"What is it, human."

"I think it would be best if I was teleported back to my own world, where I can truly protect her".

Celestia stares me down.

"You know I can't do that".

"Bullshit. There has to be a way." I plea.

"There is a way, but it has its consequences."

"Anything". I continue to plea.

"I can only teleport you back to time where you will not remember a thing. Everything you know about us will vanish, knowledge of your magic, and everything else. I told you that this road wasn't a good one".

I thought about it for a good long little while. Just a week ago I was thanking this creature for bringing me here, and now I want to go back. At least this is for a good cause.

"I… I'll do it".

"If that is your wish".

"Thank you, if that means anything".

She smirks at me. Her horn glows and a start to levitate off the ground. I can feel my body almost already leaving to the other side.

"You love her. Don't you".

My eyes widened. I let out a loud sigh.

"With all my heart".

A bright flash of light enclosed around me, I was feeling limbo.

_Good bye Twilight, I'll love you forever._

Another day, another nickel, I like to tell myself. I'm not too fond of my job, but it's a living. Being part of a special operatives group has its perks, but I get the feeling that what I'm doing is wrong. I shake the feeling, and join one of my comrades in the lounge room.

"Hey Tom" I say.

He's sitting on the couch in front of the tv. I can't make out what he's watching.

I walk in to sit down and join him, but realize he's watching something… quite odd.

"Tom, what in the blue hell are you watching".

He looks at me with the straightest face I've ever seen. "My little pony. This stuff's pretty cool. Haven't you heard of it? It's pretty big".

I look at him like he's crazy or something. My little pony? Are you serious.

"No, I can't say I have, sorry man".

I leave the room laughing at him. What a weirdo.


End file.
